


Rainbow Six Siege Oneshots and Headcanons :)

by jaebar



Series: Rainbow Shenanigans [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just doing this for fun, M/M, Slow To Update, Smut, Will take requests but not always, oneshots, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebar/pseuds/jaebar
Summary: I'm just doing this for fun - some rare ships - requests closed atm sorry
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Elena "Mira" Maria Alvarez/Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano, Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Monika "IQ" Weiss, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Erik "Maverick" Thorn, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter, Mark "Mute" Chandar/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Liu "Lesion" Tze Long, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Lera "Finka" Melnikova, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Marius "Jager" Streicher, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Mark "Mute" Chandar, Mike "Thatcher" Baker/Olivier "Lion" Flament, Miles "Castle" Campbell/Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Ryad "Jackal" Ramirez Al-Hassar/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Ryad "Jackal" Ramirez Al-Hassar/Sébastien "Buck" Côté, Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/James "Smoke" Porter, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: Rainbow Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547542
Kudos: 32





	Rainbow Six Siege Oneshots and Headcanons :)

**Author's Note:**

> when Erik has a nightmare, Jordan does his best to console him - fluff

Erik awoke with a gasp, clutching the sheets around him and blinking rapidly so his eyes could catch up with his surroundings. He reached over and touched Jordan's shoulder, and breathed a sigh of relief. The Texan was sleeping with his back to Erik, breathing deeply with his hand under his pillow. Rolling over, the blonde cuddling into Jordan's back for comfort. Arms wrapped around the younger, Erik pulled the warmer body closer to his own. Jordan stirred, sniffling and blinking groggily

"Erik?" He mumbled softly. The other man gave him a small squeeze, just to let him know he was awake. "Another nightmare, I'm guessing?" Jordan assumed, and Erik nodded against his shoulder. The younger managed to roll over in his lover's tight grip and let Erik cuddle closer, chest to chest with his face in Jordan's neck. "Wanna talk about it?" The Texan asked, guiding his hand in soothing circles on his back. "In the morning... I'm sorry for waking you up." He whispered. "It's alright, darling..." 

This is what Erik loved so dearly about his Jordan. He was selfless and comforting when Erik needed him. Slowly, the blonde started to drift off again, his ear against Jordan's soft and fluttery pulse. The younger breathed through his nose quietly, his hand slowly coming to a stop on Erik's back as he leaned his head against the other man's own. "Love you." Erik mumbled, almost incoherently. "I love you too. Try and get some rest." He smiled, despite Erik not being able to see it. 

The blonde went lax, and thats when Jordan knew he fell asleep. He peeled an eye open to see that the alarm clock blinked 1:15 am in a dull red light. He shuffled in Erik's grasp to get comfy, slipping his spare hand under the pillow out of a mix of habit and comfort. Jordan planned on staying awake, just to ensure Erik slept fine throughout the night. Sure, he'd get lectured for it but the well-being of his boyfriend came before his own. Let's just say, Jordan didn't sleep at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
